horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
At Least a Million
"At Least a Million" is a song by Canadian rapper and motivational speaker Unkle Adams. Lyrics YES YES - We’ll show em’ who the best is We’re the freshest In the building Quick pit stop got us lookin’ tip top Now we’re feelin’ like a least a million You can feel like a million dollars Even with a couple bucks in the bank man Take a good look in my wallet There might be a bit of dust and a post stamp I’m the most progressive my flow’s impressive Didn’t get the memo? Well get the message When the moon’s a crescent I’m freshly dressin’ When it’s half of full they can’t match my essence Women draped in dresses look at men in their suits They wanna study my style so they examine my shoes I leave an amateur clues so they can follow the trend It’s not just me, it’s me plus all of friends Check the lingo go ahead and flash the signal The stars are aligned like dabs in BINGO! Jackpot, laptop, packed with music Hats off, that’s it, watch me do this For my amusement my moves are groovin’ I spark the fire then bring the group in We keep it movin’ just watch the foot work To check the engine gotta’ pop the hood first YES YES - We’ll show em’ who the best is We’re the freshest… In the building Quick pit stop got us lookin’ tip top Now we’re feelin’ like a least a million You can feel like a million dollars Even with a couple bucks in the bank man Take a good look in my wallet… There might be a bit of dust and a post stamp I’m back with another for one you to hate on I look good sound good yes but stay calm My dance moves are like a batch of napalm Mixed with a six foot stack of radon Game on I’m comin’ to top the charts They all wanna do the same but don’t got the heart Nor the swagger taxi the jet to the hanger Rap game sharp as Raphael’s daggers Dragons can't’ breathe fire like this No wonder everybody and their mother wanna diss They missed their bus and wanna try to catch mine But I drive by and ignore the bus signs What time is it? That time again Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine or ten Anytime of day, night, or afternoon Is the perfect time for you blast this tune YES YES - We’ll show em’ who the best is We’re the freshest… In the building Quick pit stop got us lookin’ tip top Now we’re feelin’ like a least a million You can feel like a million dollars Even with a couple bucks in the bank man Take a good look in my wallet… There might be a bit of dust and a post stamp Fresh with a capitol “F” yes you know this Similar to freshly cut sets of roses A gentleman holds the door and then closes Fully composed during camera poses I focus like I’m spelled bound by potions I cut though the bush don’t go where the road is I’m cloaked in some sort of energy form That you can’t buy or go rent out of a store Style galore they stare at the way I maneuver Each day I’m lookin’ for new ways of improvement Blueprints litter my mind with new concepts Dark matter, black holes, and starships Martians probably wanna take my brain So they can study with great care the raps I slay All day, all year, I can go for eons Most will never see the level that I be on YES YES - We’ll show em’ who the best is We’re the freshest… In the building Quick pit stop got us lookin’ tip top Now we’re feelin’ like a least a million You can feel like a million dollars Even with a couple bucks in the bank man Take a good look in my wallet… There might be a bit of dust and a post stamp Why It Sucks # The beat is terrible and sounds like a broken horn and a record player getting thrown together. # The lyrics are downright terrible, he says he's the freshest but then he says he has nothing in his wallet. # The music video is very bad and features Unkle Adams wearing a hat with the abbreviation of the song title while giving people his awful music. # He said one of the most terrible lines ever, "Dragons can't breathe fire like this" # He brags about his dance moves which is stupid because this is the same guy who made a video on how he likes dabbing as well as constantly posting pictures of himself dabbing on social media. Music Video Unkle Adams - At Least a Million (Official Music Video) Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2010s Songs